


Unfit

by ginnylilypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnylilypotter/pseuds/ginnylilypotter
Summary: She was a plain girl, as they used to say. One who is quickly forgotten.She did not have the intelligence of Granger, the feistiness of Weasley or the class of the Patil twins.





	Unfit

**Author's Note:**

> Dear anglophone people, I am Italian and far from good at writing in English. I am trying though.  
> I wrote this story 10 years ago, aged 14. Definitely not my best work, probably not even passable but I wanted to test my translation skills (since they are all in Italian, I am having a hard time translating long stories, all published on EFP fanfiction, the Italian archive).
> 
> Please be critical, Merlin knows how much I need it ;)

The room was deserted, or so it appeared.

The violet curtains were gently moved by the winter wind, which came in through the wide open window.

The blonde hair of the girl floated around her, as light as silk, and her sky-blue eyes were lost in the clouds.

As always, she was waiting patiently for a sign, a gesture.

She got up from the purple bed and approached the open window.

Shee breathed in the air that made her shiver and tightened more the lilac sweater around her, locking arms around her waist.

That day, she could feel it, something would happen... it did not matter if it was good or bad, she just knew it would inevitably happen.

A few hours ago, she woke up in her home in Chester, air smelling differently.

As if to confirm her thoughts, a small gray owl glided on the windowsill, tumbling into the room.

The girl screamed and picked up the pet, caressing it and placing it on the soft purple blankets. Had he finally written to her?

She could see his hand gently grabbing the quill, his untidy calligraphy on the letter he had sent her.

With shaking hands, she unwrapped the envelope and pulled out a postcard.

A banal Christmas photo, a tree decorated with lots of presents underneath, young witches and wizards jumping in front of a fireplace.

She smiled wryly. It had always been predictable, but still sweet.

She turned postcard turned, hoping for a note.

 

 

Hope you are having fun!

I'll see you at Hogwarts

I wish you were her

 

Ron

 

 

Blood froze in her veins.

Her enthusiasm had vanished.

'I wish you were her’, 'I wish you were here'?

She sighed sadly, trying to hold back the pain that pierced her heart.

She knew it would end like this, she always knew it.

Had he really forgotten that 'e'?

Had he really hoped she'd been that _her_?

She dropped the letter on the floor and let the owl out of the window, closing the doors.

For the first time, she cried for a boy.

Tears slipped on her rosy cheeks as she tried to smile and pretend nothing happened.

Nobody would remember her.

She was a simple, plain girl, as they used to say. One who is quickly forgotten.

She did not have the intelligence of Granger, the feistiness of Weasley or the class of the Patil twins.

She was the Gryffindor sloppy blonde girl.

 

She knew it, she was just Lavanda Brown.


End file.
